Legend of the Dream Traveler
by Gantz Gun
Summary: First Fanfic. Klonoa and friends aren't the only Dream Travelers out there! Meet the newest heroes!
1. Prologue

The Legend of the Dream Traveler

Wally the Unknown Hero

**_Ever since the beginning of time, whenever people went to sleep they would enter a fantasy world, where you could have a temporary escape from reality, and was treated as such… _**

**_But… As things went on, the dreams, somehow became reality… Random people suddenly began dying in there sleep, for unknown reasons… As far as anyone could tell from a victim on his deathbed… the dream had him going on a dangerous quest for mystical items… everyone that has tried has failed…_**

**_In later-coming years however, the mysterious deaths slowed to a halt, and dreams became as normal as ever… But… That does not mean that nightmare disappeared altogether… Now random faces became the selected few, named… the Dream Travelers… And soon the nightmare that meant instant death…_**

_**Would return for his next meal…**_

Prologue. Part .1.

A Hectic Beginning.

"_Who am I? Why am I here? What is my purpose here?"_

_**You are here because my people need help.**_

"_Wha-? Who are you?"_

_**The person that called you here.**_

"_But why?"_

No answer.

"_Uh… Hello?"_

Still no answer.

"_Hello? Anybody?"_

Then everything goes black.

The boy awakens slowly. "Well, well what's this?" a shadow asks, before the boy stumbles into darkness again.


	2. Prologue: Origins

Gantz Gun here!Sorry it took longer then absolut;y had to, But I was somewhat busy, it being Spring Break and all. But here's the second part of the prologue where it reveals one of the 'soon to be new Dream Traveler' and his Origin's! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Klonoa character: I only own Wally, Jeeves, and some of the new characters in later chapters 

Prologue part. 2

Reality to Fantasy

(Dream Sequence.) A young boy sat at a big table, in front of him was a kind of cake, on the cake were candles, there were about 15 of them. All around him was the sign of people chattering about unknown things… things of which the boy would probably soon understand. He blew out the candles, he may have been near adulthood now, and should be completely unwilling for a party, but the boy who blew out the candles didn't seem to mind, in fact, he was perfectly content. "What did you wish for Master Wally?" One of the adults asked, he seemed much different from the others, he was a tall man in his late 30's, he wore a formal black shirt, and black pants. (You know, like a butler.) Wally, whom was the guest of honor here, looked at the butler, who smiled at the boy, "Yeah Wally, what did you wish for?" Wally looked to his side, sitting there was a young girl around a year younger then him, she wore a formal blue dress that reached down to her feet and slip on shoes, her strangely colored blue hair moved as a bit of wind blew.

Wally held up his index finger and moved it back and forth, he simply answered, "Sorry, but you know the rules. I'm not allowed to tell anybody what the wish is, other wise I'd spoil it." The butler and the young girl nodded, as Wally, without even waiting, dug his fork into a corner of the cake. "But, why dwell on such things? Come on everyone, I say we dig in!" He said before pulling the corner off of the cake and stuffing it into his mouth. The butler at that moment did a few amazing tricks and cut the cake into equal slices. Everyone soon got a slice and started eating away, the girl with blue hair soon had her own piece, and while eating started talking to Wally, he seemed to enjoy her company, and while they talked, the butler watched them, his glasses gleamed in the sunlight, as a strange idea filled his head.

Later that night as Wally thought of his birthday party, there was a knock at the door, "Come in." he said, then who should come in but the butler a small red package was in his hands, "Oh Jeeves, I was wondering where you were." Jeeves seemed silent until he answered "Well I figured that it's only natural that a butler, gives his young master a present on his birthday. After all you really don't have any other relatives to do so…" Jeeves stopped when he realized he accidentally stepped into personal boundaries, Wally lowered his head sadly, and Jeeves took a step to comfort him. "Oh, I-I-I'm so sorry Master Wally, I didn't mean to go there. I…" Wally quickly raised his head and waved his hands, "No, no! Don't worry about it, for now, you're the only family I need." Jeeves smiled, "I suppose I should be happy, but I still want what's best for you. But until then this is the best I can do." Jeeves handed his package to Wally, the young boy opened the package hastily, inside was a small pendant attached to a string fashioned like a necklace.

Wally stared at the pendant for a while, it was a strange pendant indeed, it looked like a red sun looking stone on a string. "Jeeves… What is this?" Wally asked somewhat confused, Jeeves looked at the boy, his glasses gleamed in the moonlight "It's something that your parents wanted me to hand down to you before they… Well… Moved on." Jeeves made a sad look and continued, "It was your father that wanted me to give it to you. He said that he thought you should have it for the days after he… went away, so you could have some comfort." Wally smiled a little "Thanks Jeeves." Jeeves smiled a little and after Wally got under the covers, Jeeves turned off the lights, and left the room closing the door behind him, darkness soon fell over Wally as he went to sleep.

In his dreams he ran across a field, wearing a knights non-armor attire, a big sword was in a sheathe on his belt, he ran until he saw the same young girl from the birthday party, sitting on the top of the hill, she was now wearing a princess robe, and a drop-dead gorgeous one at that. He ran to meet her, he was greeted with a hello and a friendly wave, in Wally's dream the girl almost looked like an angle. They talked for a while… But suddenly the bliss of the conversation was abrupted. A big shadow suddenly covered the pasture, the girl that Wally was talking to suddenly disappeared, and the once peaceful valley turned into a dark abyss.

Then Wally was floating in the endless abyss… Just floating around not really going anywhere. Then a great voice boomed throughout the darkness…

**_"Save us… Save us…"_**

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?"

_**"You are here because my people need your help…"**_

(End dream sequence.)

Wally awoke slowly, as he opened his eyes, he became of some kind of strange new face staring at him. The face had black skin, 'Wait it's not skin, its feathers!' Indeed it was the face was covered with black feathers, the face had a beak on its mouth area and two holes on the beak for a nose. The new man smiled. "Well! It's about time you woke up!"

Sorry but for dramatic effect, and to signal the coming of Chapter.1. I'll stop here on the coming chapter you'll see what kind of animalistic looks I'll give this newDream Traveler 'Wally.' You'll also find out who this bird loking character is and other info!

But until then! R-E-V-I-E-W!


	3. Birds of Paradise'

Hello again! Thanks for the reviews, including Fnanit-banana, with the whole 'Birdy-man' bit. And if you thought that the bird looking man at the end of the last chapter was good. You'll love the upcoming characters, that'll have animalistic traits that were not used in Klonoa before!

P.S. Sorry it took so long, but you know how it is, always busy with school, my little sisters, and even my new Kingdom Hearts 2 game! But back to business. Here's the long awaited chapter. 1. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Klonoa or any of his merchandise. I only own the new characters like Wally, and the new coming characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Legend of the Dream Traveler

Chapter. 1. 'Birds of Paradise'

Having said that, the bird man went to the other side of the room seemingly looking around for something. When he saw this, Wally got up from his lying position on the bed and took the time to look around. The room was a small hotel suite, Wally then saw the bird man working with amini fridge that most hotel suites had, and put something in the microwave on the shelf above it. He pushed a few buttons and just stood there like he was waiting for it. Wally continued to look around, on the walls there were several different posters not at all like the ones in his room, they had pictures of tough, animal looking fighters, such as 'The Feathered Wonder', 'Barkster the Sharp Maw' (Who looked like a wolf.), and others. Most of the posters had been crossed out, except for two, one was a picture of a gigantic muscle-bound monster with strong looking horns on his head, hooves replacing his feet, a bovine snout, deep brown hair, and an almost evil look on his face. The second one was almost completely covered by the other poster, so it was impossible to see what it was.

Suddenly Wally felt an increase of weight on his lap, he looked there to see a plate filled with exotic looking foods, and right in front of him was the bird man who watched intently this time he wore a navy blue coat that was looked almost like he was in the military, it was quiet for a second until, "Well go ahead eat it!" Wally looked at the foods on the plate they were completely unknown to him but the smell was pretty good, he once again heard the bird say, "Go ahead! I'm not stopping you!" After hearing the birds squawk,he looked at the food again, he realized he was hungry, very hungry. So he took the fork and started to dig in, the food tasted surprisingly better then it smelled, the young man enjoyed the food for as long as it lasted. After finishing the food he put the plate to the side grabbed a nearby napkin and wiped his face a bit, the bird nodded approvingly "Well did you enjoy the food?" Wally looked at the bird and smiled "Yeah it was very good, my compliments to the chef." The bird, even though it was hard to see under the black feathers, blushed a little. "Oh thank you young man it was nothing…" the bird started to bow slightly, "Of course there are few things that this old chef knows how to cook just right."

The bird rose back up, as Wally put his hand out gesturing for a shake, "Well I thank you for cooking that delicious food, the names Wally by the way." The bird took the hand and shook it slightly, Wally was slightly surprised, he might not have looked like it but this bird was older then he looked, which showed when he felt the old birds hand, the feathers were slightly ruffled, and the skin underneath was wrinkled. "It is nice tomeet you Wally, my name is…" Suddenly the door that lead out of the room slammed open! Wally looked there to see a new figure, it was bird just like his humble guest, but he appeared much younger then him, he had white feathers on his head and neck, a sharp orange beak, his chest and lower body feathers were black in color, but it was covered by a kind of strangely made tuxedo. Wally saw his kind of bird before, back home. His butler Jeeves kept one in his room, he couldn't remember what Jeeves called it, but 'the first part of his species name was bald' quickly came to Wally'smind. "Krowbar!" the new bird said sounding madder then anyone Wally had ever met, Wally's humble host (He was Krowbar.) flinched greatly, as he turned to look at his new 'visitor'. "E-E-Eagler?" suddenly there was a loud snap, Wally looked up to see a small shelf he hadn't noticed before starting to rock uncontrollably, until finally it gave way completely, allowing its contents to fall. Krowbar flapped his wing like arms in desperation, "NO! MY TROPHIES!" he dived down and just barely managed to catch them before they hit the ground.

Krowbar sighed in relief as he put the trophies on the night stand, he was just about to relax when a loud, obnoxious voice once again shouted "KROWBAR! I need to talk to you!" He tensed up again and slowly turned around only to be treated to a look of pure hate from his grumpy visitor. He gave a slight nervous chuckle before talking "Hello Eagler... ha, ha, ha... To what do I owe this 'pleasant' visi..." Krowbar never had time to finish the sentence "CAN IT!" the bird known as Eagler interrupted sharply, Krowbar flinched, even Wally slightly jumped at the sudden and loud interuption. Eagler didn't stop there, he shouted again, but this time since he was minding his volume, it sounded like he was speaking normally, which he might have been anyway while shouting. "Listen up, you freeloader! Your rent is three months over due! And if you want to stay in this suite..." Eagler was interuppted slightly by Krowbar...

Bad idea...

"Three months over due? Oh come now Eagler I can't be three months over due I sent you a payment just yesterday..." Krowbar said which was quickly followed by Eagler exploding into a temper tantrum, "YEAH, A VERY LOUSY PAYMENT! Thats when I heard you used the rest to bet on that stupid new fighter in the ring! What is wrong with you Krowbar you should know by now... PAYMENT FIRST, BETS LATER!" Krowbar flinched a little but responded "Oh come now Eagler, Your bills are always so unreasonable! I have no choice but to bet on fighters to pay off those bills and besides that..." It was at that moment that Krowbar noticed that Eagler was no longer interested in him.

Instead, he was staring angrily at Wally who continued to sit on the bed. Wally just stared at him right back, only more confused then angry. "Krowbar..." Eagler started, Krowbar couldn't help but flinch as he went to answer him, "(Whimpering.) Umm... Yes?" Eagler didn't bother to turn and look at him, as he continued heartlessly "What is this 'Royal Rat' doing here?" Wally didn't know whether to be taken aback about the rat comment or to be completely confused about the royal part. Either way he gave Eagler a dirty look.

"Eagler, just because he looks like a Mongoose and his fur is as light orange as the palace guards, it does not mean he is one of them." Wally stared at Krowbar like he was crazy, he brought his arm up to point out howridiculousthe two birds were sounding,but before he could even start, curiosity got the better of him and he took a look at his arm... Only to find out the birds were right...

His arm 'WAS' covered in fur! and not only his arm, he took a better look at himself, instead of his pajamas which he figured he was wearing the entire time, he now wore a blue sleeveless shirt, black shorts, and black shoes, he looked down his shirt and saw that the fur covered him everywhere! Not only that, but the fur was a light orange, just like Krowbar said. Wally stared in a frightened matter at Eagler who's death stare was getting more unfriendly by the second.

As he pondered the question of how he got fur, he looked at Krowbar, his face looked like he was begging for a positive response to his theory, which he immediately obliged. "'Palace Guards'? who are these 'Palace Guards'? I don't know about any 'Palace Guards.'" Eagler, even though he looked like he wasn't convinced, seemed to play along with, what he thought was a very sorry excuse of playing dumb. "Okay then... If you are not a Palace Guard, which I'm sure your not..." Wally gave an inward gasp, was he on to them? Eagler seemed to give Wally a small once over, after a good 3 minutes Eagler seemed to give up on finding anything suspicious. After a small scowl he backed away, "Well I don't see anything from the castle on you, not even the warriors pendant." As he backed away and turned to Krowbar, Wally gave an inaudible sigh of relief... "Of course Krowbar, even if he isn't with the palace guards, I'm afraid you still have to pay extra for your little visitor." Wally's look of relief turned into a look of anger. Krowbar's mouth gaped "What? But Eagler...Don't you think your being a little unreasonable?" Eagler ignored the comment "And whats more Krowbar... You have 24 hours to pay it... Fail to do so... And I'll personally have you thrown out of the hotel and..." Eagler motioned to the trophies that Krowbar put on his nightstand for safe measure, Krowbar turned pale after seeing the evil little grin on Eagler's face. "And quite possibly keep these little treasures, have them melted down, and, hey, who knows? Maybe they'll become better looking trophies then they are now." Krowbars scared-to-death look turned into a look of hatred. "You wouldn't..." Eagler's evil smile grew wider, "I would..." Krowbar and Eagler had a small stare-down, which only lasted until Krowbar backed down a sad look in his eyes.

Wally couldn't believe his ears, 'Man, what a jerk!' he thought as Krowbar backed away from the door, allowing Eagler out. As he opened the door, Eagler gave Wally one last death stare. WhenEagler walked out, he closed the door behind him, as soon as Krowbar figured he was gone, he said in a whisper, "Grrrrr... I really hate that blasted big mouth." Wally just stared at the spot where he left completely confused, "Who in the world was that jerk?" Krowbar looked at Wally hate was apparent in his eyes "That jerk... Was my land lord, his name is Eagler." Wally scoffed "Hmmm! Some land lord! That guy gave you increased payment you never deserved at all!"

Krowbar nodded his head sadly "Well thats Eagler for you..." Wally looked at Krowbar in frustration "Why didn't you say something to him, like tell him to take a hike?" Krowbar gave a sad smile, "You have a lot of guts kid, I'll give you that... But the last time I tried that, Eagler almost had me thrown out of the hotel." Wally didn't really act surprised, "So what? There's probably millions of places you can call home, if you get used to them." A small tear formed in Krowbar's eye, "You just don't understand boy..." Wally looked confused "...Krowbar?" Krowbar looked around the room, "This little room has been my home for 20 years, do you think you'd want to leave your home, if you've lived here for so long?" Wally lowered his head, "No I guess not." Wally then just lifted his head up after that, "But really besides this little room, what's so special about this place?" Krowbar simply smiled, he walked up to the door and took the door knob in his hand, "Well... Come with me and I'll show you."

Wally approached Krowbar, Krowbar opened the door, a celestial light poured into the room, Wally stared wide eyed at the source of the light... "Behold! The 'Birds of Paradise' Hotel!"

In a kind of restaurant area of the hotel, a big creature exhaled a huge yawn, as it put the cup in it's hand on the bar. A green bird, with red feathers on the tip of its wings, (Like a parrot.) came up to the creature's cup and took it. "'Rawwwwk!' Do you want a refill?" The big creature simply answered. "Yeah, water, four pieces of ice, medium in size..." The parrot looked up to the big animal, he was a huge thing alright! He had deep brown fur, some of the fur on top of his head pointed upwards, he wore a black sleeveless shirt with a crescent mark on the chest area, it had no pants, a stubby tail, its fingers and toeswere replacedclaws that were obviously very well taken care of, and a big droopy look in his intense black eyes. "Got it?" The bird repeated the animals last words as most parrots do, then said. "Of course, Master Kuma..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well? How do you like it? I might have rushed slightly but its getting to a great fight scene! So anyway... R-E-V-I-E-W!


	4. Kuma the Clawed Hurricane

Hi everyone! Gantz Gun here! Well after a bit of time, I present to you chapter two of Legend of the Dream Traveler! Enjoy! (P.S. sorry it took so long, I get distracted a little too easy.)

Legend of the Dream Traveler

Chapter.2.

Kuma the Clawed Hurricane.

"Of course Master Kuma." The parrot bartender said, taking the cup and walking to the beverage dispenser. Satisfied, Kuma (The big bear.) rested his head on the bar, his eyelids starting to get heavy. "Hey bartender, I'm taking a small nap, I have a match in say an hour and a half, and I want you to wake me up in an hour okay?" The parrot simply answered "Yes sir." Before putting the bear's already full cup into the nearby refrigerator. After hearing that the bear fell into a deep sleep, thinking he would have a peaceful sleep… that is until his peaceful slumber would be rudely interrupted.

Meanwhile back in Krowbar's room, Wally was looking at himself in the mirror deep in thought. Krowbar had left the some time ago to run some errands, some of which Wally didn't really understand. "Man this is just too weird… How'd I get here? Since when did people start looking like birds? And…" Wally seemed to freeze at that last statement.

"Since when did I have fur?" he shouted kind of minding his volume. As he had his internal conniption his mind went back to something Krowbar said.

'_Eagler, just because he looks like a mongoose and his fur looks as light orange as the palace guards, does not mean he is one of them."_

Wally rubbed his chin in absolute confusion, ever since he woke up in this strange hotel, he was handed one confusing surprise after another. "What are these 'Palace Guards'? Where exactly am I? And finally, since when did I become a mongoose?" Suddenly a kind of sickening realization hit him… **Hard**. He felt the back side of his pants and realized that there was a long lump going down. As he did this he realized there was a small hole in the back of his pants, just small enough for something midsized to fit through…

Krowbar had just finished his errands, and was returning to his room. He had just put his hand on the doorknob when there was a very loud yell. "GAHHHHH!" Fearing the worst Krowbar quickly turned the doorknob, and ran in… Only to see Wally, holding to what seemed to be, to his absolute horror… His tail. Wally had pulled the tail through the small hole on the back of his pants, and freaked out about it. "Wally what happened? I heard the scream!" Krowbar said, he sounded worried beyond relief. Wally stopped inwardly freaking out about his new tail, and popped into attention. He saw Krowbar, and the worried look in his eye, he immediately started looking around for an excuse for his little screaming fest. Suddenly Wally's eyes brightened, as a smile appeared on his face. "April Fools!" Krowbar's eyes bulged, "April… Fools?" Wally immediately pointed at Krowbar's calendar which showed the month of April. "Yeah that's what day it is… Isn't it?"

Krowbar stared Wally flabbergasted, "No, I'm afraid not. You see today's April 24th, exactly, if I'm not mistaken, 23 days after the day you thought it was." Wally scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Oh sorry, it's just your calendar… I usually cross out the days that had passed so I could keep better track of the date." Krowbar shook his head completely surprised, "Well very sorry, but I don't do the same thing, young man." Wally continued to scratch the back of his head, looking like he was embarrassed beyond belief, but deep inside he was breathing out the breath he held in a sigh of relief.

"Well Wally as soon as you're ready, I'll show you around the hotel some more." Krowbar said seemingly forgetting about the accidental April Fools joke. That is before he added in, "And this time, try not to give me a heart attack." Wally's bashful smile only grew wider, "Uh right…" He answered even though his head was still full of questions, about the world he was in, about the people, and even about his new tour guide… 'Well might as well let it slide… for now.' Wally thought as he got off the floor and followed Krowbar out.

Kuma continued to sleep peacefully at the bar, unknown dreams going through his head. Suddenly a black feathered finger, tapped the shoulder of the big brute. Kuma drowsily turned his head, only to see the unwelcoming sight of his latest employer. "Eagler… What do you want?" He said, his baritone voice easily shown his grumpy frustration. "I just want you to know, I found some extra money for the amount I'm already going to give you." Eagler said a little bit of evil glee in his voice. "And that should get to me, how?" Kuma said completely uninterested.

That's when Eagler's evil smile became something worse…

"You'll get that extra money and more… If you make the fight look good and painful… Give the audience a fight that'll definitely leave the long shot betters, a big scar they won't soon forget…" Kuma frowned slightly, the job sounded like a very dishonorable one, heck if it wasn't for the payment, he probably would have just backed out of the match.

"Fine, but I'm not going to kill him, if that's what you're getting at." Eagler simply scowled, then under his breath he growled, "What? And I was so enjoying the thought." Kuma heard that undertone however. "What was that?" Eagler dove to correct it when he realized he was almost caught in his sadistic plan. "Oh, nothing."

Wally continued to follow Krowbar around the hotel, enjoying all of the sights the hotel had to offer. As they walked Wally began to see that the population in the hotel was made up of more then birds. There was also possums, armadillos, kangaroos, koalas, cats, dogs, lizards, and in some cases even bigger animals like bears, lions, and horses. Wally was so surprised by the wide variety of animals that he ended up running into a big lizard man. After being narrowly saved by Krowbar, Wally was taken to a completely new area of the hotel.

"What is this place?" Wally asked as they took a seat in what looked like stands. Krowbar smiled slyly, "You'll see." Soon the stands filled up with people of all kinds; once again Wally became surprised… But at the same time he was curious about what was going on. 'What is going on here?' Wally wondered, when suddenly a new figure walked onto the central stage.

It was a badger of some sort, wearing a black and white striped shirt, and had no pants. He carried a microphone of some sort as he walked to the very center. "LADIEEEEEEEES, AND GENTLEMEEEEEEEEN! ARE YOU READY TO RUMBLEEEEEE?" (His voice had a somewhat western accent in it.) The entire crowd obliged with a humongous roar, everyone except Wally who only looked to the center stage in confusion. The badger drowned out everyone's yelling with his own through the microphone, "ALLLLLLLLLLRIGHTY! Well for those of y'all who don't know me, I'm B&W the badger! And I'll be the referee for tonight!" Wally was really starting to get concerned, "A referee? For what?" he wondered aloud.

Krowbar heard him and answered "He's today's referee for the 'Hawk of Pain' Arena Matches! The place where tough characters come and duke it out!" No sooner had he said that, that he, despite his old age, started cheering his lungs out. Wally grew pale, 'Hawk of Pain… Arena matches? Duke it out! Man I don't like the way this sounds!' It was at that time, that the badger referee decided to continue, "Alrighty then 'Pards'. I'll introduce today's fighters! In this corner, Weighing in at a measly 48 pounds, I give you the Babylonian representative, 'The Feathered Wonder!'" The lights suddenly kicked on at the cue of fire works, in the corner that was shown by the badger, a bird no more bigger then Eagler came into view, he threw off his cloak, to reveal a somewhat muscular bird wearing a pair of boxing gloves, and boxer's apparel, including the face mask and mouth guard.

Krowbar and some other random bird men that, Wally figured, were called Babylonians, started cheering. While everyone including mongooses just like Wally, started booing the bird man fighter. "And in this corner of the arena, weighing in at a WHOOPING 200 big ones! (That's pounds for those who don't know.) I give you the clawed madman of the southwestern wood!.. KUUUUUUUMA THE CLAWED HURRICANE!" The lights shown on a gargantuan, which could only be described as a bear, he wore a black sleeveless black shirt with a crescent moon on the chest area, he also had gigantic arms, a massive chest, and a pair of pants and shoes that hid the rest of his muscular body.

This time everyone, except for the bird men started cheering, some even shouted the occasional, " Kill him!" or "Massacre him!" Wally was certainly didn't like the vibes vibrating in their voices. "WELLLLLL! LETS GET THIS TRADE WAGON MOVING! READY!" He immediately jumped out of the stage; both fighter's seemed tense ready to jump at the signal. A gong sounded! Both fighters charged, the 'Feathered Wonder' went in for a punch, but it was caught by Kuma, who took advantage of the situation, and tossed the bird to the ground. The bird slightly squawked in pain as the audience, ex the Babylonians, started cheering like crazy! Wally looked to the side to see Krowbar watch the scene with worry, it was apparent that the old bird wanted the bird fighter to win and was starting to get concerned. Personally Wally couldn't blame him; he looked to the central arena, to see Kuma launching attacks against an already weak 'Feathered Wonder', and his legs wobbled as his strength left him.

Wally couldn't bear to watch the brutal display anymore, he covered his eyes hoping it would be over in the next few minutes. As if granting his wish, the 'Feathered Wonder' fell to the floor, Wally heard the thud and thought it was safe to look. As soon as he did however Kuma loomed over the fallen fighter and continued the one-sided slaughter.

Wally gasped, even when the poor bird was on the floor, the bigger fighter kept on beating him, like his opponent was meat being beaten just to make him soft enough to eat. Wally's eyes narrowed at the big bruiser in disgust. Finally the slaughter settled down, Kuma picked up the unconscious body of the 'Feathered Wonder' for all to see. "THE FINISHER!" Kuma yelled, everyone yelled in agreement, "FINISH HIM!" "TEACH HIM A LESSON!" Kuma was just about to hurl the bird man back on the ground, when a new sound pierced the air.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Kuma froze in his tracks, the 'Feathered Wonder' awoke, and every sound in the entire room silenced, they looked to where the referee stood only to see… Krowbar was the most horrified look of all, when he saw who it was. Wally was holding the microphone his look of disgust remained on his face. The referee looked up in fear because Wally had to practically beat the mike out of his hands. "YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HONOR! YOU HEARTLESS OVER-WEIGHT BUNCH OF FUR!" Wally shouted through the mike. Kuma stared at him in anger and hatred. Krowbar stood up from his seat, he decided that he better stop Wally before he ends up ticking off the audience AND Kuma.

"Wally! Please stop! You've got to get back to your seat!" Krowbar yelled completely aware that every eye was on him. Wally just ignored him, "AND GUESS WHAT 'KUPA' OR WHAT EVER YOUR NAME IS, I COMPLETELY DETEST PEOPLE LIKE YOU! AND IF YOU THINK THAT YOU HAD SUCH AN ADVANTAGE OVER 'FEATHERED WONDER' WELL…" Krowbar chose that time to shout again. "Wally! That's enough now stop before…" But he was completely drowned out by Wally's shouting. "WELL, LETS SEE HOW WELL YOU DO AGAINST ME!" At that word every jaw in the entire arena dropped, and just as quickly as it did everyone started laughing their fool heads off. Krowbar looked completely horrified. "Wally! Take that back, before its too late!" But Kuma seemed completely past the point of taking apologies. "Mongoose!" Wally looked up at Kuma in the arena; it seemed during that period of time he had dropped the 'Feathered Wonder', allowing him to make a clean retreat, and his look of hatred stayed on his face. "And what makes you say that Mongoose? Do you really think you can last longer against me, then that bird brain?" Wally simply gave a cocky grin, "I don't 'think' so, my friend…" Krowbar seemed to sigh in complete relief after hearing that… But he would bringing that breath back in as a gasp after the Wally's next line…

Wally's cocky looking face instantly turned into an eyes narrowed, disgust filled, more-hatred-then-I-can-keep-in look. "I know so…" Every land bound creature started to stare at the very brave young man, undeniably stunned. The Babylonians also stared in confusion, but Krowbar's look was filled with sheer terror. Kuma stared at him just as stunned as everyone else… But soon started laughing hysterically, after a few minutes of laughing, he eventually stopped and wiped a bit of water from his eyes. When he looked back at Wally, his face seemed to register a new look like he actually respected him.

"I must admit Mongoose, you are a very brave young man to stand up to me, and I respect you for that…" Then his eyes narrowed at him. "But I'm afraid due to the circumstances I must accept your challenge. Do you really think you're able to fight me?" Wally stared at the big bear and simply nodded. The bear nodded as a response, after a bit of silence, Wally walked into the arena. Once up there to his eye level Wally could see this guys full size; He must have been a good three feet taller then Wally, his arm muscles were probably twice Wally's own arm strength, and to boot he had claws… **_Very sharp claws…_**

Everybody in the audience seemed to recover from the initial shock and started cheering, and once again there was the occasional, "Teach that punk a lesson!" "Yeah! Show him who's boss!" Krowbar for the first time didn't join in; instead he watched in horror of the scene that was about to transpire.

Once he finally had the microphone back in his grasp, the badger of a referee decided to start off. "ALLLLLLLLLRIGHTY! LADIEEEEEEEES AND GENTLEMEEEEEEEN! A COMPLETELY UNFORSEEN MATCH BETWEEN 'KUMA, THE CLAWED HURRICANE!.. AND AN UNKNOWN FIGHTER I SUPPOSE WE SHOULD KNOW AS 'THE KID'!"

**(What? I couldn't really think of another name.)**

Wally didn't really care about the name it suited him just fine. After a few second stare down, the gong rang!

Even after it rang the two fighters stared at each other in a stare down, until finally Kuma charged forward. He reeled back his arm and instead of making a fist like some people thought he would, he just left his claws out stretched, as he continued the strike. Wally continued to stand in the same position he was in, when the match began. Just as Kuma got his absolute closest and was about to swing his clawed hand forward, Wally ducked the attack, and slid underneath the big bruiser. Realizing the trick Kuma quickly turned around only to find he disappeared from sight. Kuma growled menacingly, "Yellow bellied rat! Show yourself!" Suddenly he heard Wally's voice, but from where he didn't know. "What is with the rat cracks, all of a sudden?" Kuma, all of a sudden felt someone tap on his right shoulder. He turned around quickly and gave a roundhouse punch only to see he had punched air. Then he heard someone clear his throat behind him. He turned slowly to see Wally standing there… Only for one moment before he disappeared again. Kuma stared in bewilderment for a few seconds, but then his head darted around the arena, his face registered a mixture of hatred and fear. "Oh using your mongoose speed I see! Well how do you like it, huh? Really gives you quite the advantage, doesn't it?" Wally mentally awoke, 'Mongoose speed?'

Wally unexpectedly stopped mid run, he 'was' circling the ring a little faster then normal but he really didn't pay much mind to it. Kuma saw the mongoose stop and stared at him confused, but the confusion left his face very quickly, as a smile suddenly appeared on his face. "Why did you… Oh forget it, I think its time I ended this." Kuma charged again he was literally standing above the young man before he reeled back his arm and slashed outward. Krowbar closed his eyes expecting the worst to happen like Wally screaming in pain from the blow… But instead he heard a gargantuan grunt and a gargantuan thud on the ring. Krowbar opened his eyes to see Kuma on the floor of the arena, Wally in mid-air looking like he gave a powerful roundhouse kick. Krowbar's mouth was agape, as was the entire audience, Babylonians and land walkers alike. Wally landed on the floor and stood over Kuma looking down on him. Kuma got back off the floor and stared at the young mongoose a proud smile on his face.

"I have to admit young man… In all of my years of fighting…" He held the left side of his face painfully, it was more then obvious that was place Wally's kick connected. "I don't think anyone had ever gotten a hit like that before… And I also have to admit that you are a very brave young man for standing up to me, and you have the strength to back up your words, that much is for sure." Wally had a small blush as he scratched the back of his head bashfully, while a big smile appeared. "Aw stop it, your makin' me blush." Kuma's grin turned into a competitive smile. "Well shall we finish this up?" Wally nodded a little. "Yeah, we shall."

Kuma reeled his claws back and swung them at Wally who sidestepped the attack, and started to attack as fast as he was running earlier. Krowbar really had to focus but he managed to catch two hard punches, followed by a tough roundhouse kick. That was soon followed by two tough uppercuts, and unexpectedly a head-but that obviously left a mark. Kuma seemed to expect the next move and caught the punch; he then threw the boy up against the arena wall and shouted. "I've had just about enough of you!" He then extended both arms outward, claws fully extended. "Now you're going to learn why they call me the 'clawed hurricane'!" Suddenly he stood up on his toe claws, and started spinning around, he increased velocity going faster and faster and faster, until he looked like a top, spinning at deadly velocity. A tornado was suddenly formed from Kuma's spinning form; it continued to go as Wally was pulled in. While in the tornado Wally felt as if a million blades were slashing him at every side. Wally closed his eyes as the pain continued to come, but even if he was in the face of it he kept himself from crying out. Suddenly he opened his eyes and saw Kuma at the very bottom of the twister. 'Of course! Why didn't I think about it before!' Wally straightened himself out and dove downward; he was his absolute closest to the bottom and swung a grand roundhouse kick…

Krowbar gasped as he saw the 'Clawed Hurricane's' twister die down. Suddenly he saw a sight he couldn't believe. In a mid-air scene there was Kuma head bent back his body recoiling from a hard hit, across from him was Wally; he was spinning at a the same velocity that the tornado was spinning which was really fast in Krowbar's book. After a few minutes, Kuma finally hit the floor, and Wally landed on his feet. He looked down at the unconscious Kuma, his clothes were somewhat ripped, there were a couple of cuts on his arms, tail, and chest. In a grand sense, he looked battle ravaged in every possible way. B&W the Badger was as awestruck as everyone, until he mentally awoke and yelled clear into the microphone, his yelling quite obviously woke everybody in the audience up. "I FEEL LIKE MY EYES HAVE JUST POPPED RIGHT OUT OF MY HEAD, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WALLY 'THE KID' HAS JUST BEATEN 'KUMA THE CLAWED HURRICANE'! IT IS A MIRACLE!"

It took a while but eventually the entire crowd, Babylonians and Land Walkers alike, started cheering! Wally looked out to the audience; they were cheering their ever-loving lungs out, because of his win. Out of curiosity he clenched a fist and shot it upward in a victory sign, almost instantly the crowd's volume increased greatly; as he looked around the arena's audience he saw sitting in the box was a certain eagle with a bad attitude, Eagler. Eagler was absolutely stupefied, staring at him in so much surprise; you'd think he saw the world coming to an end. Then he saw in another seat Krowbar also cheering his lungs out. Wally smiled at the scene and thought back to the beginning of the day.

It may have been hectic… But it sure had a nice ending!

Gantz Guns note: Lame ending sure, but it was the best I could come up with.

Anyway on the next chapter you'll learn more about the new world and its geography. It's a stall chapter pretty much. But there it is chapter two!

And remember… REVIEW!


	5. Atora: World of Dreams

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned game, movie, or TV names, and I don't own the 'Klonoa' franchise. I only own the new characters used, and the story I'm writing.)

Hey readers! Sorry it's been so long, (And I mean very long!) since I've updated but I've been a bit preoccupied. But during the time I have been making plans for the geography of the world. And now I give you Chapter .3. other wise known as…

Chapter .3.

'Atora, World of Dreams.'

Wally opened the door to his new room and closed it behind him, locking it for good measure. After his fight with Kuma, people have started flocking him either trying to get an autograph, or get a picture. There was even the occasional teenage girl trying to ask for his hand in marriage. Wally paid them no mind and tried to be just a normal teen trying to live his own life. the paparazzi soon proved to be nothing more then a pain in the butt. So Krowbar used part of his winnings from a kind of lottery to pay for a new room. A room Wally put to immediate use by retreating into it for the night.

Wally looked around the room. Whoever lived in it last must've been a complete bookworm; in the bookcase across the room were books of every kind. The books ranged from text books, to very interesting looking stories. Some of them were adventure titles which had names like 'Kingdom Hearts', 'Spyro the Dragon', 'Radiata Stories', and others. (that's right I decided to use the names of other games for books.) Wally walked up to the bookshelf, flabbergasted. "Krowbar didn't say anything about this room being a mini library." An idea suddenly struck Wally. He thumbed through the titles until he found the object of his search. He pulled out a somewhat thick book with the title **'Atora: History and Geography of the World of Dreams; By Archimedes Owl.'** on the front. Wally sat on the bed near the bookshelf, and looked at the book. "Well I suppose if I want to keep my friends from being suspicious, I might as well get started…" Wally put his hands on each side of the book and prepared to open it, when a thought struck him. He chuckled a bit as a small memory went through his head.

"Master Wally!" Cried a familiar voice with an English accent. A human version of Wally looked up from his computer screen and turned around to see the good butler Jeeves. "What Jeeves?" Wally asked with an innocent tone, Jeeves seemed somewhat displeased. "Have you been on that infernal computer all day?" Wally looked at the computer which shown his document and picture folder completely full. "Well…" Wally attempted to say, but after seeing the look on Jeeves face, he knew it would be no use trying to make excuses.

'Cue scolding' Wally thought, somewhat annoyed. After that Jeeves went all out, scolding Wally for being on the computer all day, and went over the rules, saying that he should take some time playing outside or reading a book. To which Wally responded with, "It's too boring outside and… Reading? You're kidding right?" Jeeves seemed even more peeved. "Yes reading. Reading you can take you to brand new worlds and it can be quite interesting." Wally seemed to take that as a joke. "Yeah… Sure… The only time you'll see me with a book, will be the day I grow a tail and look like a rat."

**Author's Note I suppose I'm overusing the whole rat joke thing, I'll try to come up with new material.**

****

Wally chuckled one more time and looked at the book, "Well Jeeves, I guess I'll take your word for it." Wally said as he opened the book. The young mongoose skipped the table of contents and began reading. It was about time he caught up with what kind of world he was in.

"So Krowbar where did you find this extraordinary boy?" A random reporter asked. "Do you believe he has a future as the new 'Hawk of Pain' arena champion?" The press and the newspaper writers had Krowbar completely surrounded asking questions about Wally. "I came across him during my usual walks through the nearby woods. He was unconscious and seemed somewhat hurt. So being the kind old bird I was, I brought him to my place to rest. And I do not have any intentions of entering Wally into the upcoming 'Hawk of Pain' arena matches. Thank you." Krowbar started to walk away while the press tried to follow him continually asking questions. He was about to go to the hallways that led to the rooms when a voice suddenly stopped him.

"Is that a fact, Krowbar?"

Krowbar turned around to see the face of his evil landlord, who was now wearing a tux, to make himself look defined. Krowbar rolled his eyes annoyed. "Eagler what do you want?" Eagler didn't seem to have his evil smile on him; instead he carried a neighborly grin. "All I'm saying is, your boy Wally has a lot of potential in the arena, and he could do quite well, if he was given a chance." Krowbar looked at Eagler confused; he had never acted like this before. "He could even have a chance against the current champion Tauro'." Krowbar inwardly gasped. After a few minutes, Krowbar stared angrily at Eagler, but he didn't say anything. Eagler just continued after a second of silence. "I mean after all, he was able to beat Kuma quite easily."

On a nearby seat, an all familiar bear turned from his drink, and watched the small face-off. Krowbar chose that time to snap back. "Not without gaining his own injuries during the fight! Wally retained a couple of injuries during Kuma's 'Tornado Waltz' attack. In case you forgotten." The reporters seemed to agree with what Krowbar said. Eagler saw that and seemed to inwardly scowl. "But still…" Eagler began, this time there was a small gleam in his eye. Krowbar didn't like the gleam one little bit, and no one else seemed to notice it. "I mean after all, Wally could do well against the champ. Are you sure you're not just holding him back from his true potential?" As he finished his statement, he patted his pants pocket which seemed to have something inside. Krowbar looked at Eagler confused, once again the reporters didn't notice. "How about we work something out? I do have a small proposal for you and your young fighter Krowbar."

Krowbar didn't know what was going on but he figured that he better play his game before something bad happens. "Okay, we'll talk." Eagler's grin grew a little. "Come to my office, Krowbar. We'll talk there." Then he turned to the reporters. "And nobody follow us, I have to keep up the family's business secrets, after all." The reporters agreed and backed off allowing the two birds to enter the manager's office. Krowbar's heart began to race. 'Something's wrong.' He thought. 'Eagler was too gleeful I just hope that what's coming next doesn't involve Wally. He's a good kid after all.'

Meanwhile at the same time in Wally's room, Wally had just finished reading the chapter's prologue and started reading the chapter. It seemed to be about the geography of the world he was in, the world named Atora.

**(The next few paragraphs will be directly from the text book Wally's reading. When the print is in '_Italic_' it is the books words.)**

****

_Atora today_

'_The world of Atora is made up of three different continents. In the Western hemisphere is the continent, 'Malabark', (Pronounced: Maul-a bark.) this continent is over 15 million miles of solid land that sticks out of the ocean. It is believed in ancient times, that a caveman like race lived on 'Malabark'. The remains of their civilizations can be found in ancient castles all over the continent. In the Eastern hemisphere there is the continent Arcadia, It is made up of 18 million miles of land, with a city taking up almost half of it. This city is advanced in many ways, and thus it earned the name 'Neo Arcadia'. Traces of an advanced, ancient tribe can be found all over the continent. The third continent surprisingly enough, actually floats 15 hundred miles in the air. It was named Asile' or Sanctuary in the ancient language. Constantly floating in the air, moving above the two continents and the ocean that surrounds them, Asile' is a mechanical floating island. It was created by a group of bird people that was later known as the Babylonians._

_Malabark continent geography._

_Grand Southwestern Wood._

'_Malabark is made up of four different areas that represent a piece of nature. In the southwest of the continent is a gigantic wood area that takes up more than 3 million acres of land in itself. This wood was soon named 'the Grand Southwestern Wood'. All sorts of forest animals live in these woods, living life uninterrupted by the outside world. Among these species are bears, squirrels, moose, some species of birds, armadillos, and others. Hidden deep in the center of the woods is supposedly the biggest and oldest tree ever known in the history of the world. It was supposedly seen by brave explorer 'Neo Arcadia Jones' who had crashed his plane in the South Western Wood and was later found in a village near the edge of the forest. when he was later questioned, he had this statement to make; "The forest looked like it could go on forever. After what felt like days of wandering, I saw the greatest sight I had ever seen. Right in the center of a gargantuan clearing was the biggest of all the tree's I had seen. It must have been at least 3 hundred, thousand miles in the air, and at least a thousand miles wide. The tree seemed surrounded by a strange ruined fort, with stairs that led up to a somewhat big hole halfway up the tree. I later found out from the locals that I had seen Ultima Tree, a tree that supposedly only the most pure hearted of people could see." Even today many people make questions such as, "Where is the Ultima Tree?" or "Does the tree even exist?" Many people have went to see if the tree exists but no one yet was able to find it._

Wally turned the page but stopped looking at the book, he looked at the ceiling as a thought went through his head. 'Jeeves, you were right.' Wally looked back at the book and said quietly. "Reading can be interesting." Wally found his original stopping point and went on with reading.

Krowbar took a seat in the chair at the front side of the desk, while Eagler sat behind the desk. Krowbar didn't know what was going on, but he figured it wasn't anything good, and the now evil smile only heightened Krowbar's fear. Krowbar was the first one to talk. "Okay Eagler, what's this about?" Eagler evil smile widened, it looked like if it got any wider it would take up his whole beak. Krowbar's feathers started to stand on end. "Krowbar… During your time with the reporters, I took the liberty of searching your things…" Eagler brought his hand to his pocket and started to pull something out. Krowbar seemed outraged. "Search my things! Who in Atora gave you the right, Eagler?"

Eagler continued unfazed. "And I came across this." When he finally brought his clenched hand up to Krowbar's face he opened he opened his grip revealing a small pendant. Krowbar gasped at the sight of it. It was a small pendant that looked like a stone carved to look like a sun. "A Warrior's Pendant… No doubt something the young rat was carrying… Before you CONFISCATED it."

Krowbar's mouth was agape. What Eagler said was a hundred percent true. Realizing he was caught he lowered his head, but he refused to speak. "Go on Krowbar speak your peace, there is no way the outside world can hear your words." After hearing that Krowbar lifted his head and spoke slowly. "Okay… I found that around his neck when I brought him to my suite. I confiscated it and was going to get rid of it after I showed the boy around." Eagler started to frown. "So you confess…" That struck a cord inside Krowbar and he started yelling. "Listen Eagler! He may have held a Warrior's Pendant, but he's too young to be in the Palace Guards! Why don't… We just get rid of the necklace and forget this ever happened? I mean he's way to young to do any serious damage and he has no memory of being in the Palace Guards..!"

Eagler looked undone for a second, then he looked like he was way passed ticked off. "Are you saying we should just forget what this group did to our people in the past and allow this rat into our lives. The Palace Guards don't choose just anyone, and the ones that are chosen are completely relentless. Are you saying we should take our chances, let the mongoose stay here and let him have his own way with us?" Krowbar stared exasperated. "HE'S JUST A BOY!" Krowbar shouted, which Eagler responded by jumping out of his seat and yelling, "I DON'T CARE! HE'S ONE OF THOSE MURDEROUS RATS AND THAT'S ALL HE'LL EVER BE! AND I'M NOT SURPRISED BY HOW YOU'RE PROTECTING HIM THAT YOU WOULD WANT TO BECOME ONE YOURSELF!"

Krowbar stared angrily at Eagler, who only returned the angry look. After a second Eagler seemed to relax, and sat back down. It was silent for a while as Krowbar sat down, until Eagler finally spoke up. "Okay Krowbar… If you are so sure about yourself, then how about a bet?" Krowbar looked at Eagler confused. "What kind of bet?" Eagler brought the warrior pendant back up. "It's simple. The boy is to face the champion of the 'Hawk of Pain' arena tomorrow…" Krowbar sat up in his seat. "The day AFTER tomorrow!" Eagler looked at Krowbar angrily. "Fine… 'the day after tomorrow'… And here's the stakes…" Krowbar tensed up.

"If the rat…" Krowbar once again interrupted. "WALLY!" Eagler was starting to get a bit angrier. "Fine… IF, 'Wally' is to beat the champ. I will give you back the Warrior's Pendant, and I will not tell anyone about what, 'Wally', could really be…" Krowbar was so tense he was as stiff as a board. "And if the champ should, (Gulp.) win?" Eagler's smile started to build back up again. "Well lets just say the secret about your new little friend, won't be a secret for long." Krowbar didn't like the stakes, heck nobody would like stakes that involved personal matters, but he knew he had no choice. It was either he fought for what he wanted or, well, things wouldn't be looking to good for Wally.

"Fine your on… But remember Eagler… If you go against the stakes, well… 'What goes around, comes around'." Krowbar said, holding his hand out for Eagler to shake. "You do not need to say that, Krowbar. If I'm anything I'm a man of my word." Eagler shook Krowbar's hand while the two looked at each other with extreme malice. Both birds walked outside where paparazzi and reporters alike awaited them. Eagler stepped forward, and cleared his throat quieting them down. "I have spoken with Krowbar, and we have decided that in two days, not including this one… That Wally will be facing the champ of the 'Hawk of Pain Arena'." He was obliged with cheers from the people, reporters and paparazzi alike. Eagler looked back to Krowbar. 'Be there, or be square.' Eagler mouthed and walked away. Krowbar looked at the leaving bird angrily. 'Oh we'll be there, and you'll be the who's square at the end.'

_Polaris Mountain: The mountains to the north._

_The Polaris Mountains are the mountains that are located in the north area of the Malabark continent, it mostly consists of some of the highest mountains the world over. In estimation there are about five different mountain ranges in this region, in between them all is a grand valley where a village is partly hidden. In the village, the people depend on crops grown in the mountains supremely fertile soil for food, and for another source of profit, the people mine out all sorts of metal from the mountains themselves. Among these metals, the rarest of them is Mythril. This metal was said to have been used to create most of the ancient ruined castles around Malabark, and is hard enough to even scratch pure diamond. Finding Mythril today is rare but not unheard of. There have been random cases of people finding the metal but only two or three of them turn out to be true Mythril. Mythril can be determined by one solitary trait, Mythril often has two colors on it's surface. The most normal cases of Mythril are a purple color, with a gold tint along with it. The village was named after the people found Mythril in the mines, so it was named Luin, town of myth._

Wally lifted his head up from the book, when he heard someone knocked on the door. He made a mark about where he was in the book and put it away. When he opened the door, Wally was surprised to see it was Krowbar and he looked distressed. "Krowbar? What are you doing here?" Krowbar didn't answer at first, but after a few seconds he said with a small smile. "How about we have a slight walk-and-talk… There's something we need to talk about." Wally rose what some would call an eyebrow, but shrugged his shoulders and followed Krowbar out closing the door behind him.

Wally had followed Krowbar to the Tavern area, where they took a seat in a nearby booth. Krowbar seemed to look distressed. Wally decided to speak first. "So Krowbar what seems to be the problem?" Krowbar groaned a little. "Listen Wally… Did you… Like fighting Kuma?" Wally seemed confused, but after a little while he raised his head and gave a small smile. "Well it was fun while it lasted. It gave me a little insight about what I was capable of." Wally looked back to Krowbar. "But why ask such a question?"

Krowbar at that point told Wally what had happened back in Eagler's office, about the Warrior Pendant, about the threat, but most of all, about the big bet. Wally seemed somewhat confused. "But I never owned a Warriors Pendant." Krowbar seemed to stare at Wally with an expressionless look on his face. He suddenly pulled out a photograph and gave it to Wally. "Does this look familiar?" Wally brought the picture up to his face and had to gasp with surprise. On the picture was the same necklace that Jeeves had given him, the night before he entered this weird world. "Hey it's that necklace Jeeves gave me! The one my father wanted me to have!" Suddenly a sickening realization hit the young mongoose. He looked to his black feathered friend. "This… This is a Warrior's Pendant… Isn't it?" Krowbar nodded.

Wally and Krowbar were silent for a while, that is until a familiar somebody walked up to the two friends booth. "Well, well, if it isn't the little hero?" Wally looked to see, once again, the friendly yet almost frightening face of 'Kuma the Clawed Hurricane' himself. "What are you two so silent about? I thought you'd be celebrating Wally. After all, you did beat me in a fair contest." Wally smiled at their large company. "Yeah I suppose so… If it wasn't the fact that I'm going to get kicked out of the hotel, unless I fight the champ two more days from now." Kuma seemed somewhat frightened by that remark. Then he looked at Krowbar who seemed to go pale after he did. "You signed him up for another match? He needs a lot longer then three days, counting this one to heal! What is wrong with you!" Krowbar's eyes widened as he tried to go further back in the booth which only succeeded in trapping him. However before Kuma could even get started in a little brawl, Wally put his hand on the big bears shoulder. "Kuma, he didn't much say in the matter either. Eagler was the one that forced the match."

Kuma suddenly seemed to seethe in hatred, "That conceited little feather brain? That punk is the one that promised to double or maybe even triple my payload, if I put the serious smack down on the Feathered Wonder!" Wally's mongoose ears perked up and his eyes widened considerably. "Say what?" Meanwhile Krowbar stopped cowering at the end of the booth and also started to seethe in anger. "I always knew that madman liked getting what he wanted, but bribing other fighters? He's hit an all-time low…" Wally stared at Krowbar questioningly. "What is with you two? You're always fighting, and when you're not fighting, you're making angry threats." Krowbar stared at the boy. "What happened?" Krowbar seemed to tear up a little. Wally looked at Krowbar concerned. "Krowbar?"

Krowbar after a bit wiped his face clean of any tear. "A story for another time boy… A story for another time." At this point, Kuma was staring at the old bird, but he soon got back to the problem at hand. "But Wally we should be focusing on the problem we have right now in just a few more days you're going to be facing one of the biggest fighters the 'Hawk of Pain Arena' has ever seen! What are you going to do?" Wally looked up at his big companion, and jumped out of the booth's chair. "Aw come on, he's probably no bigger than you are, and he's probably as dumb as a sack of bricks. How bad could he be?" Suddenly he took a good look at his friends who seemed to be cowering about something behind him.

That was when Wally noticed a gargantuan shadow covering him. Wally had a big chill going down his spine as he turned around and came face to face with the biggest dogone creature he had ever seen. The creature was virtually identical to the creature he had seen on the poster back at Krowbar's room, only he seemed much more frightening in real life. He must have been a good ten feet taller then Wally, and probably had to duck whenever he came into doorways. Before Wally could react, the humungous creature grabbed the collar of Wally's shirt and brought him up to its face. It roared only one statement, a statement that made Wally almost regret what he just said.

"Dumb as a sack of bricks, huh?" He said as Wally gulped nervously.

Author's notes: Well thats chapter 3 for you. And it seems that Krowbar has just let on something about his past. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So tune in next time for chapter 4 of the "Legend of the Dream Traveler". That is if you want to see what happens to poor Wally.


End file.
